Song of the Wave-hero
by D the Fox
Summary: A narrative poem retelling the events of the eighth Poke'mon movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Warning: In the (unlikely) event that you are not familiar with this particular Pocket Monsters film, it will be spoiled for you, here. Secondary warning: I am not a professional poet, or English teacher, so most lines and verses mean exactly what they say. No hidden symbolism. :P


**Song of the Wave-hero**

A thousand years ago

and to this day

the kingdoms sung of he the Great

Aura-king Aeryn

and the pupil at his side.

The war that waged

between neighboring lands

and the people and partners that perished

fighting a foetid cause

ended one day,

or perhaps it was night?,

with the sacrifice and valor

of he the Aura-king.

The loss of one

so great and mighty

caused light to burst

from the Tree of Beginnings

and sanctify

the lasts of purity of the Ones

great and lost,

who within themselves were found.

The Legend of the Aura-king

and his valiant quest

doth here end,

but yet,

that of his pupil

has only begun.

For it did come

that later a thousand years

he burst forth from

within the staff of Aura-king Aeryn

for which he had been sealed.

Confined and afraid,

he knew not of where he was

for he had awoken

into a new time

where people did not wage war

and his master

was a hero of greatness.

But he knew not

the deeds of his master

and only felt the betrayal

he had witnessed to his Queen,

to the Kingdom,

and to his most loyal servant.

The Aura-prince had been left

behind to feel pain

and simply felt pain,

a thousand years pain,

that he knew could little be healed.

The young child

which had awakened him,

whose Aura was the same

as his betrayer,

tried within his heart

to aid the Aura-prince.

The young child,

of whose name was Aesh,

fell to failure,

in this regard,

but took the Aura-prince

upon a quest,

for it by luck and fate and chance came

that his greatest friend

had been taken

by a playfull being

whose benevolent game

had ended in error.

At the request of the

descendent of his Queen,

the Aura-prince

joined Aesh and company

upon their campaign.

Meeting many hazards,

Aesh and the Aura-prince

came to rest their tired bodies

at side of a steaming valley

and encountered a sleeping flower,

whose contents

beheld twists, chapters, and memories

of times of the past.

Over their stay

that night,

Aesh and the Aura-prince

fell out for a fear had grown

within the heart of the Aura-prince.

The Aura-prince feared this fear

and spoke rashly

of how he feared Aesh

would abandon the friend

that they so greatly sought.

But as progressed the night,

so too,

did the Aura-prince and Aesh progress

until it was settled

and their conflicting views were settled.

The settlement of conflicts

forged within the Aura-prince and Aesh

a bond like that of friendship,

but one greater.

And so with differences settled,

Aesh and the Aura-prince

slept then awoke

and their company furthered on

before reaching

the steps of the Tree of Beginnings.

Their fears were tested

as the encountered

within the Tree

Guardians of Ice, Steel, and Rock.

But the company bested them

and ascended the Tree

where they encountered all

a new threat

which could not be combatted.

The company became broken,

separated from one another,

and soon came to peril

at hands of their crimson foes.

But atop the Tree

Aesh was victorious

and became,

for a shortness of time,

reunited with the friend

for whom he had quested.

Short lived was their victory

for soon after

the company,

save the Aura-prince and certain friends,

came to fall by hands

of crimson foes.

Great tears were cried

by those remaining,

and sorrow was felt,

and a playful being spoke

to the Crimson Foes

and to the Tree

and a deal was struck.

The company became complete,

risen from crimson prisons,

and rejoiced,

but the playful being,

and the Tree of Beginnings,

fell ill and began to die.

The Aura-prince and Aesh

ascended finally

to the uppermost plane

of the Tree

and there the found

a flower housing time,

which told to them

the truth behind the Aura-king,

of how he had given his life

to save the playful being.

With a mighty cry,

he had healed the kingdoms,

but secured his fate,

and he revealed

the regret of betraying

the Aura-prince,

and in that moment,

the Aura-prince knew,

and he wept.

He had forgiven Aeryn.

So with his own mighty cry,

the Aura-prince gave away,

his once burning Aura

to the playful being,

securing forth the life of the Company,

and then he died.

And so this ends the story

of the Aura-prince

who saved a kingdom,

and died doing so,

and forgave his master,

and became reunited himself

with the Aura-king,

where under a tree

they became friends again.

And shared a bar of chocolate.

* * *

 **Just a couple of things: One: except in weird cases where spell-check didn't pick anything up, certain weird spellings were chosen deliberately, such as with names. Archaic-looking spellings were chosen for artistic reasons. Two: Any English teachers in the audience, please don't bash on my lack of rhyme, rhythm, or meter. Free verse poetry allows me to tip-toe around these things. Three: I was debating on the use of that last line, and decided to use it purely for the laughs, even though it minorly conflicts with the tone of the rest of the narrative. That will be all, you can go on with your life now. Buh-bye!**


End file.
